So Sudden
by Girlfriday83
Summary: After finishing a routine mission...Kakashi and Hinata find themselves at a crossroads when things start to heat up, while stuck in a one room apartment. Adult Content.
1. Their Little Predicament

Title Chapter: Their Little Predicament.

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: I had this in mind for a couple of years, which was originally going to be a KakaIno, but I decided to go for KakaHina. There will be some...um...naughty bits in this, so beware. You can say it's your typical . *deep breaths*

Anyway, I'm not really satisfied with this piece, but I do tend to second guess myself-and that I'm seriously a picky person. So I will probably do some revising down the line.

Expect chapter two in a few days.

Please Review!

* * *

They were suppose to be gone in a few days, but according to their contact Kouta, a storm was on it's way, and it would be in their best interest if they waited a week before departing. Kakashi wasn't exactly pleased when he heard the news. He wanted to be back in the village for Naruto surprised birthday party that Sakura was throwing, but unfortunately (or maybe fortunately)that was an impossible. His pink haired student will not be pleased, and she will definitely make her disappointment known, when he gets back. Kakashi groaned as he rubbed his temples, listening quietly as Kouta told him where he and his partner could stay for the time being. His partner, Hinata Hyuuga was a last minute replacement for Shino for a small tracking and recognizance assignment he needed to complete. Hinata had proven to be reliable, and they were able to get everything completed as quickly as possible. This pleased Kakashi and they happily set off after spending a mere three days spent on the island. It was then that they were met by their contact, who told them the unfortunate news to them.

"Anyway, my cousin said that the room he has is decent for the two of you. I mean it beats camping out in the jungle again…eh?" Kouta said, laughing nervously. Hinata simply smiled, while Kakashi gave the older man a defeated look.

"Oh why the long face, Kakashi? You are in paradise. Enjoy it!" The man bellowed as he stood up, grinning down at the silver haired jounin. Kakashi could only accept his predicament. "Come on you two, follow me," he said, beckoning the two ninjas. Sighing, Kakashi stood up, and followed the man towards their living quarters. Hinata also followed suit—barely saying anything at all. They weaved around the busy streets, wiping the sweat from their brows as the island humidity reached its peak. Kakashi looked over at Hinata, who had now unzipped her jacket, and rolled up her sleeves, fanning away to get some relief from the unbearable heat. They nearly reached the end, passing a row of vendors, who were pushing their merchandise in their faces.

"Get out of our way," Kouta yelled shoving the sellers out their path, while Kakashi and Hinata dodged them.

"It's always like that when bad storm is on the way. People tend to get supplies to bunker in from the worst of it, and these leeches are trying squeeze in some sales to make some quick money," he said as he ushered them down a small path, which led them towards several rows of houses. Before long, they were standing in front of a large green building, decked with red doors and shutters. It was a very old and imposing building, which stood out amongst the others like a intimidating sore thumb. The paint was chipped and peeling, as if it hadn't benefited from a paint job in decades. While Kouta fumbled around in his pockets to search for the key, Kakashi took a quick look around the area. The other buildings seemed quite empty—one of which had a few windows broken out of it, while others had tall grass and weeds taking up root, wrapping around the them like vegetative armor.

"Here it is! It's not much, but like I said it's—."

"Better than camping out in the jungle," Kakashi interrupted with a smile. The older man chuckled, and opened the doors to their temporary residence. Once inside they were nearly bowled over by how hot it was. Kouta quickly ran to the nearest window and pulled it open, letting some air into the room. As Kouta went to open the others, Kakashi took a look around, and noticed the apartment had only one large room. In the middle of it was a large bed with a canopy above it, covered with what appears to be mosquito netting, along with a small sofa placed right under one of the windows Kouta just opened. In the far corner of a room was a platform, where the kitchenette stood, complete with a stove, sink and icebox—where they could store, and cook their food.

"How long has been since someone stayed here," Kakashi asked as he brushed the table with his index finger, which was now coated with dust.

"A few months ago—the last guy was a traveling merchant, who stayed here with his mistress." The man said.

"Um, excuse me Kouta-san," Hinata spoke up, as she gestured towards the bed.

"Ah, don't worry about that sweetie, my wife came by earlier to change the bed linen," Kouta assured her.

"I think she means that there is only one bed," Kakashi said. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Oh! There should be an extra bed stored somewhere," he said, looking around the room. Once he found it, he pulled out towards Kakashi. "It's here so you won't scandalize that young lady over there," He said, nodding his head towards Hinata, who quickly blushed and looked away.

"You don't have worry about that," Kakashi said, feeling uncomfortable at the man's implications.

"You know this used to be a simple storage building, and then my cousin bought it and converted it to an apartment. He owns an inn not to far from here, but the whole place was book solid, and he gave you guys this place instead. So how do you like it so far," Kouta asked, waving his arms.

"It's doable," Kakashi answered—not caring as long as he doesn't have to deal with wild creatures and pesky insects like he did while tracking through the island's vast wilderness.

"What about you princess…I know you Hyuugas only like the best." The old man questioned, waiting closely for the heiress' own input. Kakashi noticed the man was practically bouncing on the soles of his feet. Hinata gave the room a quick look around before answering. "It's quite nice…better than what we had to live with a few days ago."

"That's good to hear! You know this place is kind of special. People told me that whenever they stay here, something magical happens."

"Right," Kakashi said, sounding skeptical at the Kouta's absurd claim.

"It's true. People tend embrace their wilder instincts."

"Wilder instincts? What do you mean?" Kakashi said, feeling suddenly curious-it reminded him of one of Jiraiya's novels.

"People feel freer," The man answered, grinning ear to ear. Kakashi had to catch himself from rolling his eyes at the man. He had enough of the man's strange proclamations, and was ready to bid him a goodnight.

"Well, it's the norm for a lot of exotic vacation spots, so it's nothing new. People come here to let their hair down, and they do just that. Unfortunately, Hinata and I came here on business, and that will continue, now if you excuse me it's getting kind of late," Kakashi said as he nodded towards the darkening sky.

"Trying to get rid of the old man, huh? No worries, just saying this place is a bit special… you don't have to believe if you don't want to."

"It's an interesting bit of information, Kouta-san," Hinata said, attempting placate the old man. Kouta gave Hinata a toothy grin, and gave a slight bow before heading towards the door.

"If you two need anything, you know where my residence is, and also keep safe. This storm will be troublesome," Kouta warned. He turned to head out the door, but then stopped.

"Oh, almost forgot," he said as reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key. He threw it towards Kakashi who caught it with ease. The old man finally left, leaving both Kakashi and Hinata alone.

They didn't say anything for a while, they moved around in uncomfortable silence as they unpack their necessities. Kakashi watched as Hinata slipped her sandals off, and placed them next to the door, before moving towards the sofa to sit down. It was then Kakashi finally spoke.

"From what I can understand, we won't be able to leave this place until week and half. Our boat won't leave port until the storm is completely passed, and is safe for travel.

"To bad we can't contact Lady Tsunade and tell her what's going on," she said. Kakashi nodded his head in understanding.

"Don't worry about that…she knows that we are fully capable people." He assured her. Hinata smiled at him, which made the jounin heart suddenly skip. He paused for a moment at the strange sensation, but was pulled out his thoughts by the rumbling of thunder up ahead.

"You know, I better hurry up, and get some food and supplies. It looks like Mother Nature is on her way."

"You need any help," she offered, standing up.

"You could just wait here—no need for the both us to go."

"No, I want to go. Besides, you may have a lot to carry on the way back," she said. Kakashi suspected that she didn't want to be left alone in this strange place, which was understandable—this place had a strange imposing presence that didn't sit well with him.

It was then, the old man's strange words echoed in his mind. Kakashi shook it off.

"If you say so," Kakashi said. Hinata reached for her sandals to put them back on, while Kakashi closed the windows, in case it rained before they got back. He had a feeling that the storm was the least of his worries.


	2. Planting the Seeds

Chapter 2: Planting the Seeds.

Author's Note: Beware there is sexual content in the form of masturbation. I hated how this chapter came out, but will do some tweaking later on. Also this fanfic will not be long. Originally I planned for this be up to 15 chapters or more long, but shortened it because of the time constraints in my life.

* * *

The once noisy and busy streets were empty-as everyone was safe and sound in their own homes. Everyone except for Kakashi and Hinata, who lumbered down the desolate streets, carrying bags filled with food, supplies, and other necessities that would hold them over for a week. Hinata could feel tiny rain drops hit the top of her head, and she sped quickly towards their apartment—with Kakashi following not far behind. The drops of rain became frequent, and when they finally made it within a few feet of their front door it started to pour. While they were getting drenched, Kakashi fumbled clumsily for the key as Hinata tried to push her wet hair out of her face. With some crafty maneuvering he was able to unlock the door, pushing it open so the duo can finally get away from the endless downpour.

"Maybe, we shouldn't have ignored those merchants earlier today," He said, chuckling at the obvious irony. Hinata laughed as well, placing the items on the kitchen table. She pushed her wet bangs out of her face, while she watched Kakashi join her in the kitchenette area. They stored everything in the cabinets, and icebox, while the rain beat down on the roof like a drum. Kakashi could hear the wind pound against the walls of the house, and for a moment he thought this place was going to collapse. It seemed Hinata thought the same thing; she paused for a moment, her white eyes wide with worry as she looked to Kakashi for comfort.

He patted her back to comfort her, watching as the young girl collected her nerves.

"I think we better get out these wet garments," Kakashi said as he pulled off his jacket and sandals. Hinata followed suit, slipping off her bulky jacket, and placing on the table. Kakashi only visible eye widen when he saw how her mesh shirt, completely wet from the rain, clung to her large bosom like second skin. He swallowed hard at the sight, looking away quickly as he felt shameful for gawking at his charge. Hinata had no clue, but was too busy drying off with one of the kitchen towels.

_**Okay, I need to stop being a dirty old man. **_Kakashi eyes lingered on Hinata a second time, before quickly darting the other way.

"Damn it," he muttered to himself.

"What was that Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hinata, how about you go and put on something dry, so you won't catch a cold," Kakashi said as he fumbled around in his pack in an attempt to ignore what he had just saw. Hinata didn't say anything, but grabbed her pack, and headed towards the bathroom. Once Kakashi heard the door close, he let out a sigh, and sat down on the sofa.

"I need to get laid." He said, chucking to himself. He thought about Oshina, the special jounin, who had brazenly asked him out before he left for the mission. She was a nice enough woman, attractive, and could hold his interest. Kakashi thought about giving her a chance once he got back. He sure as hell needed the company, and gawking at Hinata's body wasn't a good start.

"_People tend embrace their wilder instincts."_

"_**There's no way in hell**_." He thought. _**"I blame the books—just the books." **_

He saw how the lights flickered slightly, and he decided it would better to cook a quick meal, in case the power goes completely off.

* * *

Hinata slipped into the hot bath, sighing in content as the water warmed her freezing body. She thought about the length of time they will be staying here, and she felt nervous. She had nothing in common with Kakashi-sensei, and she feared that she would bore the poor man to death. She didn't consider herself the liveliest of company, and hope that the storm would quickly pass so they could at least see some more sites.

While taking a nice long soak, Hinata thought about their situation. She couldn't believe she was stuck, with Kakashi-sensei of all people. Nothing was wrong with Kakashi-sensei, but Hinata felt that she would have to be on guard, with him being in her personal space. Even while on their mission they slept in their own separate sleeping bags, and the only thing on their minds was completing their duties so they could head home. He seemed so determined and serious while they were out in the forest, Hinata thought wistfully. Kakashi seemed so powerful, so in control-which see saw as his most attractive qualities. As she soaked, she thought more of the white haired sensei, and she felt her body tingle soon after. When she ran the soapy sponge across her breasts she gasped softly-feeling a shock of pleasure run through her body. Feeling shameful, she quickly rinsed off, and got out of the bath. While drying off, she wondered why she was having this sudden rush of feelings.

* * *

When Hinata left the bathroom, she could smell food, and her stomach grumbled in response. They haven't eaten since the afternoon, and she could use the nourishment. Sitting down at the table, she watched as Kakashi served her like a dutiful little homemaker. Hinata giggled at the image, wondering what he would like in an apron and head rag.

"What so funny," he said as he watched her closely. .

"Nothing," she said, trying to keep a straight face. She picked up her chop sticks and ate. She looked up at Kakashi, who was cleaning up.

"Did you eat?" She asked.

"Yeah, while you were taking your bath," he replied, looking at her with amusement.

Hinata felt a bit disappointed, when she didn't get a chance to finally see his face. He had been quite crafty with keeping it hidden. What he looked like was one the most ongoing mysteries.

She ate in silence, while he moved to grab his things and headed to the bathroom. Once inside he slipped out of his wet clothes, and turned on the shower, hoping there was still some hot water left. The lights had started to flicker, when the wind picked up, and he could hear a clash of thunder that sounded like a large exploding tag going off. Taking off his mask, he slid inside the shower, thankful that there was still some hot water left. He felt relief when the hot spray of the shower hit his cool skin. The sensations felt wonderful, and he moaned softly when he felt a familiar stirring in his groin. Kakashi didn't know whether he should hate or love his traitorous body. He gave his member a few strokes, feeling his flesh throb in his the palm of his hand. Kakashi found himself doing this quite a bit lately at home, and this was the first time he masturbated since leaving for the mission. He felt a little apprehension at first, considering that Hinata was in the other room, but he didn't care at the moment, and continued on with his languid movements. Kakashi searched his mind for images, and thought back to that particular sex scene in one of his favorite icha icha novels.

Hinata finished and cleaned up, before sitting down on the bed. Surprisingly it was quite soft, and she laid down to revel in the bed's comfort. She watched as the ceiling fan circled up ahead, feeling the light breeze that it was creating. The flickering lights became more frequent, and Hinata quickly got up to grab the lamps, and flashlights. She almost dropped one of the lanterns, when she heard a loud clap of thunder tear through the night sky. Before long the lights had gave out, leaving her in complete darkness.

Kakashi was too far gone now; his strokes became shallower as more and more pornographic pictures played in his mind. He reached down to cup his testicles, massaging them, as his other hand worked on his rigid shaft. Suddenly he thought about Hinata—thinking about her smile, and her laughter, and those gentle eyes that would sometimes mesmerize him. He bit his lip to stifle the moans that were threatening to leave his mouth—praying that he won't end up rousing Hinata's attention. He pumped his member hard and fast—his face scrunched up in concentration—while feeling his release draw near. Kakashi thought about those breasts. The way her shirt hugged them earlier tonight made Kakashi want to rip it off her body, and touch those lovely mounds. He thought about pulling on her hard nipples, watching her cry out her desire for him, while he fondled her roughly. That last image pushed Kakashi over the edge, and he came harder than he had ever experienced in a long time. He gave a loud cry, but thankfully, he was drowned out by the sounds of thunder. It was then the lights gave away, and he stood there in the dark bathroom, breathing heavily, while the once hot water was now cold.

Outside, he could hear Hinata calling out his name as she knocked frantically on the bathroom door.


	3. Release Me

The lanterns burned brightly around the room, as Kakashi and Hinata sat there in relative silence. The power was most likely gone throughout the island, and being stuck here proved to even more troublesome. Hinata was on her bed, writing in her tattered journal—every so often she would look up whenever there was a particularly loud thump hitting the building. Sighing, she looked over at Kakashi, who was staring up at the ceiling, looking bored out his mind.

"I can't wait until we get home," she said softly.

"Same here…I was supposed to be at Naruto's birthday party, but that's out of the picture. Although I'm not terribly distraught," he said laughing. He turned to glance at Hinata who looked quite solemn.

"Oh," she said quietly, looking away from his gaze. Kakashi wanted to kick himself for mentioning Naruto, but he continued on anyway.

"Where you invited," he asked.

"Yeah, but I think Sakura didn't really want me to go, because she didn't want to upset me even further…you know, since he would be with his girlfriend." She said softly. Hinata knew couldn't face him…or them.

Kakashi thought back on Naruto's new companion, who he had met during his travels after the war. People were surprise that he had found someone, and thought it was incredibly random. Kakashi included. He wondered if the girl was actually Naruto's girlfriend, since the boy never introduced her as such. He could never tell about these things. Kakashi wasn't surprised that Hinata felt sad at the news, but continued to keep her head held high. He couldn't help but admire the girl.

"I declined though," she continued on. "I gave her my present, and that was it."

"And that would be," he said—his eye completely on her now.

"I bought him a leather bounded journal so he can write his intermost thoughts, and...I don't know, talk about his adventures while he is traveling. I'm not sure he would use it, and he would probably find it boring but it doesn't matter." She sighed.

"You want to know what I had written inside," she offered, turning towards him.

"Sure." He said.

"May your words ring true, while your heart sings its song…silly is it?" She said laughing. Kakashi laughed along with her.

"I don't think it was silly at all. It was quite wise and intuitive of you." He told her.

She looked at him in appreciation before blushing.

"Goodnight Kakashi-sensei," she said, feeling better.

"Goodnight Hinata."

He watched as she put her journal away, and slipped under the covers. Getting up, Kakashi put out all the lights, until the room was completely dark. The only light source he could see was the lightening outside, giving him glimpse of Hinata curled tightly under the covers. Yawning, Kakashi padded towards his own bed, and slipped into it. He closed his eyes, and thought about what Hinata had said.

_**You definitely made me interested, Hinata.**_ He thought with amusement.

* * *

The days spent on the island were mundane. Kakashi spent his time cooking, reading his novels, and sometimes watching the rain fall from the window, while Hinata spent her time cleaning around the apartment, and rearranging things. Sometimes she would sit and write in her journal for nearly an hour, which made Kakashi wonder what she could be possibly been writing about, since there wasn't much excitement around their apartment. He offered to loan her one of his books, but she quickly declined, blushing profusely at the thought of reading something so filthy. Kakashi understood, since the poor girl was practically pouring with innocence. So much that it made him feel bad for tainting her in his mind while showering. He eventually wrote it off as a shameful one time incident, and promised himself never to do that again. The girl was already acting more skittish than usual.

"I see the rain is slowing down," Kakashi said before closing the window.

"Not for long," Hinata said, yawning. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"You know I might go out and have a look around. Do you want to come with me?" He said looking over at the heiress while putting on his sandals.

"No, I'm fine, I rather stay inside," she replied. Kakashi pulled on his cloak, and opened the door. "You sure," he asked.

"Yes sensei," she answered before waving him off with a smile. Kakashi didn't say a word, but only nodded, before heading out the door. Once he left, Hinata move towards the bed, and threw herself on it. The past couple of days have been intense for her, with Kakashi being the main culprit. The silver haired man had attracted her deeply. She wasn't falling in love with him, but it was something else that was bubbling up inside of her that she was quite familiar with—which scared her. Sometimes her body would feel warm, and her stomach would get tight whenever he brushed up against her. She thought back on yesterday, when she saw him get undress. She was coming out of the bathroom, as he was pulling off his shirt, leaving his chest bare—that beautiful lean chest, which was all tight and rippled with muscles from years of training as a Shinobi. Hinata could feel her face grow hot from the memory, but what really knocked her over was when he turned around and pulled off his pants…along with his underwear. She got a full view of his naked backside, and she quickly ran back into bathroom, without him noticing. Seeing his chest, although nice, wasn't the problem, but almost seeing everything embarrassed her. The night of the incident she avoided his stares, feeling shameful at what she saw. Hinata knew that Kakashi had suspected something was wrong, but he never pushed the issue. It was only today, when she started to be more relax as she slowly pushed what she saw out of her mind.

Now she brought these images up, and they won't leave. The familiar tingle throughout her body returned, and she could feel her stomach coil tightly as she wondered what Kakashi-sensei would feel like against her fingers tips. Rising up, she slid under the covers, trying to relax and not think of it, but it proved to be useless.

Figuring that Kakashi won't be back in a while, Hinata slowly moved her hands across her body, sighing when she brushed along her breasts. She rarely indulged in self pleasure; only doing it twice, and after each time she felt a rush of shame that kept her from attempting it again. Although today, she had the sudden urge to try.

Gaining her nerve, she lifted up her shirt, and then unhooked the front clasp of her bra. She moaned out loud as her fingers reached up to tweak both nipples. The first time she thought of an imaginary lover, which turned into Naruto in the middle of it. The second time was the same. She wasn't sure about this time. Naruto was out of picture—so who else? She thought about that smooth sinewy muscular body that took her breath away, and she went to work, gripping and kneading her breasts, pretending it was him. Hinata felt like someone had took over her body as her hands unbutton her pants, pulling them down over her thighs. She slipped her right hand between her legs, gasping out loud, when her fingers met the sensitive lips of her sex. She could feel the juices pouring out, and she slipped her finger inside, stroking and rubbing against her flesh, while her other hand twisted and pulled on a taut nipple. She gave off deep sighs as she thought about Kakashi's own fingers making her feel so electric, and wanton. Hinata was close to an orgasm, and she cried out the Jounin's name, rubbing hard against her aroused clit. Before long, she arched her back, letting her orgasm rush through her body in waves as she yelled. She fell back in a sweaty heap—her heart nearly beating out of her chest. Once she came down from her high, she quickly she bit her lip as realization started to set in. Pulling back on her pants and shirt, she jumped out of bed, and headed towards the door. She peeked out, looking around to see if no one had heard her, or worse Kakashi came back earlier than what she expected. For a precautionary measure, she used her Byakugan, scanning the area thoroughly to make sure no one was lurking outside in the vicinity.

When she was sure no one was around, she went back into to the apartment, closing the door tightly behind her. She needed a bath. It was only cold water, but she needed a cold shower more than ever.

It was nearly an hour when Kakashi came back to the apartment. Hinata had already freshened up, and was preparing their evening meal. The silver haired man pulled off his sandals and cloak before moving over on the sofa to sit down.

"Sorry, it took so long, but I ran into Kouta, who wanted to know how we were coping. Then he invited me over to his house, where I met his wife, kids, pets, neighbors, and a slew of other people I could care less about. So what have been up to?" He asked while stretching out on the sofa. Hinata felt her face grow warm, when she thought about what she did earlier. "Nothing," she answered. "So, what did you see, while you were out there?"

"The streets are a bit flooded, and the wind scattered trash everywhere. There are also some trees down, and some people had some damage done to their houses." He said with a yawn. "Other than that, I was told that this storm wasn't as bad as they thought. Who knows maybe we will leave earlier than what we originally thought." He then stood up and joined her in the kitchen. Hinata nearly choked, when the older man stood right behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"So what are you cooking?"

"I'm making Kenchinjiru, it's mainly vegetables though," she answered feeling a rush of heat she knew wasn't the attributed to the stove.

"No worries. Oh, and according to Kouta we will have power in a few days, if nothing happens." He said with a chuckle. Hinata bit her lip, when he suddenly moved down to whisper in her ear. "You know, Hinata, I'm getting used to this place."

Hinata felt that familiar tingling sensation throughout her body, and wanted to break away as quickly as possible.

"Kakashi-sensei, could you take over, while head outside for some fresh air," she asked before breaking away. He watched as she grabbed one of the umbrellas they had hanging near the door, and ran outside.

Kakashi groaned. Why did he do that? He promised himself to play nice, but it's becoming quite difficult. He didn't tell Hinata everything, while he was out. After he met Kouta, the old man insisted that Kakashi run back to apartment to bring Hinata to his house. Kakashi yielded, and he walked back to their apartment, when he got there he noticed that the window he was looking out of earlier wasn't closed completely. He could hear loud gasps and sighs coming from the room and out of curiosity he took a peek. He saw Hinata under the covers writhing all strangely, and thought the girl was in pain. He was going rush in to see what was the matter, but realization started to set in when he realized her moans were actually moans of pleasure.

Although he couldn't see the act itself, the look of pleasure and joy on her face entrapped him, and he stared in rapt attention while the blood from his brain went straight to his member. Kakashi couldn't keep his eye off of her as she cried out in want, and he nearly lost it when the name she was calling out was his own. He considered forgetting about Kouta's invitation and just accepted this more favorable one. He then nearly gasped out loud, when she arched her back, while unintentionally giving him a peak of her milky white breasts from under the covers. More aroused than ever, Kakashi watched intently as the teen cry out while she came, before falling back down from the intensity of her orgasm. It was then, Kakashi quickly left, speeding down the street before she fully recovered, and noticed he was outside watching her. Kakashi was thankful that the cloak he wore concealed the erection that was tenting his pants, while he gave some flimsy excuse on why Hinata wasn't able to come—although she did.

* * *

It was a few hours later, when Kakashi and Hinata sat down to enjoy their meal, well Hinata anyway—Kakashi had quickly finished off his food, before Hinata got back from the bathroom. Neither one of them said anything, and instead, ate in silence. Throughout their stay, they tried to be careful not to intrude on each others personal space, but due to strange circumstances, and bad luck, they did. Kakashi saw more of Hinata than he thought possible. He couldn't believe that it was just earlier today, when he gotten full view of how much Hinata had grown. He had known her since she was child, when she was timid little mouse, hiding in the shadows. He felt that he should be ashamed for thinking such thoughts. When he got back from his outing he tried to ignore it all, but it proved to be impossible; he couldn't get the image of her sweaty heaving body out of his mind.

Kakashi had to face the facts. Hinata filled him with lust—every time he looked at her, he wanted to kiss and caress every bit of her body. His stunt in the kitchen earlier was a testament to that.

"Today's Naruto birthday," Hinata said before taking sip of what remained of her soup. Kakashi raised his eyebrows in realization. "You know, I forgotten about that."

"The party should be under way," she murmured as she got up to clear the table. Kakashi watched her as she placed the dishes in the sink, before stretching. She had pinned her hair up in a bun, giving him ample view of her pale neck. Beads of sweat were sliding down the column of her neck, and Kakashi felt like walking over to Hinata and licking the trail it made.

"It's still kind of early, maybe we could go outside, since it's not raining," Kakashi offered, standing up from his seat. Hinata only nodded and smiled, and followed Kakashi out the door.

The cool night air felt heavenly as they sat on the steps in silence, listening to the sounds of insects, and other creatures that lurked outside in the night. Kakashi could hear the familiar sounds of thunder over head.

"I can't believe it's going to rain again," He said, looking up ahead.

"Well, hopefully it won't be as bad," Hinata added as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"You know this is nice…it's better than being bored at Naruto's birthday party."

Hinata giggled softly, before tapping Kakashi on the arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, that's not nice."

"You agree though," he said, looking over at the teen girl. Hinata looked away in embarrassment as tried to hide her guilt.

"Seriously Hinata, can you honestly see yourself playing those types of party games Sakura has planned?

"Party games could be fun."

"Not the ones Sakura had thought up. Seriously, I feel kind of sorry for Naruto—well almost actually."

"I see you aren't too shook up by not being there." Kakashi turned to look Hinata in the eye. He noticed that Hinata had the type of eyes someone could get lost in. They reminded him of pools of liquid. Catching himself, he spoke. "A little bit…they are my family." Hinata smiled.

"That's good to hear."

"You know I would go through hell and back for those kids. I promised myself I would."

"They would do the same for you. It happens, when you care about someone dearly."

"Did you do the same for Naruto?"

Hinata suddenly became silent, looking down at her fingers. Kakashi had a feeling that he ventured towards dangerous waters.

"Yeah, you can say that," she finally spoke.

"What happened," he asked, although he knew for sure what it was—Sakura relayed what happened after they celebrated Naruto's return from defeating Pein, although he suspected there is more to the story.

"I rather keep it between Naruto and me," she whispered. Kakashi understood.

"You know, Hinata—with disappointment and heartbreak there's lesson to be learned. I know it's hard for you, but in the end, you move on and you endure. We all experienced this at one point in our lives, me included." He explained.

"Do you think about your old team, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Always…even now," he whispered.

Hinata watched as the silvered haired man looked wistfully at the night sky. She looked in awe at his profile, and wished more than anything to see his face.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes."

"I want…I want to see your face," she blurted out, feeling nervous. Kakashi didn't say anything for a while as he pondered her request. Hinata watch him carefully, wondering whether she over stepped her boundaries. Finally, without word, he reached to slip off his mask. Her mouth opened in surprised, when slowly, he peeled the mask off his face—his very handsome face.

"You are very pretty," she whispered.

"Pretty? Usually it's handsome, but pretty is different."

"I mean, handsome," she said blushing.

"Thank you, you are quite pretty yourself."

Hinata eyes widened at his compliment. Quickly she turned tomato red, before looking away in embarrassment.

"Thank you for the compliment, Kakashi-sensei." She said softly. Without thinking, Kakashi brought his hand to cup her face before gently lifting it.

"I mean it Hinata."

Hinata felt her face grow warm once those words left Kakashi's mouth. They way his lips moved as he formed each syllable and word made her body tingle all over, and for a moment Hinata wanted to throw herself in his arms.

And she did just that.

With a groan, Kakashi nearly fell back when Hinata her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He could feel her soft curves pressed tightly against his form, and Kakashi knew for sure he was going to lose it any second now. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he pulled the petite girl off his body.

"Hinata, I think you better…stop before…"

"What do you mean," she questioned.

"Before I do something, I would regret."

"I don't care," she yelled before reach forward to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

Teehee! What do we have here. Anyway, I did a lot cuts from this chapter. I'm seriously longwinded. The next chapter will be a bit intense, so a little warning. I'm almost finished with chapter 4, so expect that later on this week or the next.

**Santeira: Thanks, but I have to pass though, since it will be awhile before I finish. **


	4. I Want You

Chapter 4: I Want You.

"_I don't care," she yelled before reaching forward to kiss him on the lips. _

If someone told Kakashi weeks ago that Hyuuga Hinata was going to kiss him right on the lips in the near future, he would have quickly laughed and thought this person was pulling his leg, because of how impossible it was—but fate dictated otherwise. Now he was sitting here with Hinata, whose soft supple lips were pressed against his own. Kakashi kept his lips closed his body stock still while he willed himself not to accept her. His brain screamed at him to push her away, but it wasn't enough. Like a house of cards his resolved started to fall, and he kissed her back in return, moaning deep in his throat. Moving his hands until they were on her waist, he pulled her up until she was sitting in his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him close.

Releasing her for a moment, he looked at her closely, loving the way her face flushed red, and how her red lips parted, slightly bruised from their kiss.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe it's the heat, or maybe it's because I'm a lonely old man, who needs some gratification. May be what Kouta said was true, and that this place strips away your inhibitions, and you do things you won't normally do. But I tell you what…I do know that I'm sitting here, with a lovely young girl in my arms, and I'm about a second away of taking her to bed. So tell me Hinata, is this what you want?"

Hinata was quiet. She bit her lips, trying to figure out if this is what she wanted. She knew if she said yes that they would have taken things farther than what was allowed between Sensei and subordinate.

"Hinata…please give me an answer," he groaned.

Looking at Kakashi's desperate face, Hinata made up her mind. "Yes Kakashi-sensei…I want you," she whispered softly, nuzzling against the jounin's neck. Without another word, Kakashi grabbed Hinata, and picked her up in his strong arms. Quickly, he brought her back in their apartment and placed her on the bed, before stepping away from her.

"Hinata are you sure," he asked as he pulled off his shirt. Kakashi's eyes were dark with lust, and that look of desperation Hinata saw on his face was more evident than before. Taken aback by Kakashi's sudden emotion, Hinata could only nod, before pulling off her own shirt. Kakashi stalked the bed slowly, watching Hinata as she fidgeted from his intense gaze.

"Hinata, just so I can warn you, after this I will have you every night until we leave this island. You will pleasure me as I see fit, although from your kiss you are very inexperience—but I plan to change all that."

Hinata couldn't say anything. This man…was different. He looked feral and untamed, like a cage animal that was just released from his confines. Even his voice, which was usually so cool and calm, was now rough and needy. Hinata shuddered as she felt slight apprehension—maybe she was getting ahead of herself.

"What's the matter hime," he whispered as he got on the bed to join her. Hinata gasped, once Kakashi grabbed her pants, and pulled them off in one swoop, leaving her clad only in her underwear. He looked at her with such intensity that Hinata felt like she was about to burn up. She whimpered softly when Kakashi moved over her—his body hovering close. He moved down so his lips barely brushed against hers.

"Lesson one Hinata…is foreplay," he whispered huskily before bending down to kiss her. Hinata felt Kakashi pushed his tongue against the seam of her lips, and she parted them to let him in. Slowly she started to get used to his kiss, and followed his movements with her own. Kakashi moaned in the back of his throat as he felt Hinata kiss him back with equal fervor. When he released her, he nearly melted when she looked at him with a sultry gaze he didn't know she was capable of.

"Turn back now Hinata," he groaned. He shifted until his groin was pressed tightly against her sex. He started to move his hips. "Can you feel my desire for you? How hard and how hot you make me?" He said as he rocked against her. Hinata could only do but cry out as her arms moved to wrap around Kakashi's broad shoulders. He kissed her again, suckling at her bottom lip, and catching it in his teeth before releasing it. Without saying a word, he moved down to kiss and nip down her neck, before reaching to the swells of her breasts.

"Kami, I want to taste these," he said as he nuzzled against her breasts. Hinata gasped, when Kakashi moved his hand to cup one of her mounds. He squeezed the soft flesh, and used his thumb to graze across her nipple. Bending down, he pressed his lips against the clothed peak, running his tongue around it in circles. He did the same with the other breast, lavishing it with attention until the fabric of her bra was visibly damp with his saliva. Lifting his body up, Kakashi straddled Hinata's legs. His eyes drifted over her heated body—enraptured by the girl's wanton body—until he focused on her breasts once again.

"Hinata, take off your bra. I want to see them," he ordered.

Blushing, Hinata hesitated for a moment, and then obeyed as she unclasped the front, revealing her breasts to Kakashi's hungry gaze. Wasting no time, Kakashi moved his mouth over a turgid peak, sucking it into his hot mouth, while his hand rubbed the other peak with his finger tips. Hinata gave a needy whimper, grabbing a head full of Kakashi's hair as she arched her back to feel more of his talented mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei," she moaned.

"What is it, hime?"

"Please…I need more." Kakashi chuckled against her breasts before moving off of her. Hinata looked up as Kakashi, stood at the foot of the bed—his mismatched eyes were heavy with lust. She could also see his obvious arousal pushing against the seam of his pants, letting her know how much he really wanted her.

Kakashi watched as Hinata's flush and sweaty body shook with desire, and the Jounin's stomach tighten when he noticed how her eyes lingered on what was waiting for her down below. Chuckling, Kakashi unbutton his pants, pulling them open, before sidling up next to his lover.

"I want you to touch me. I want you to pleasure me with those gentle fingers," he whispered before kissing the tips of her fingers and placing her hand against his sweaty chest.

Hinata felt suddenly nervous. She didn't know about pleasuring another person, but fortunately Kakashi was willing to show her the way. She will simply go by his reactions. Gaining her nerve, she sat up, kneeling beside Kakashi—who was lying flat on his back— and moved her right hand, sliding against the hard planes of his chest. Kakashi moaned softly as Hinata hand grazed each of his nipples, and he almost gasped in anticipation, when her hand slid down his stomach towards to opening of his pants. Hinata could feel the flexing muscles of Kakashi's abdomen as her hand moved further down. She looked at Kakashi, when her hand reached inside his pants. Kakashi nodded for her continue, and Hinata felt her face become hot when she felt the trail of hair that led to his arousal.

Breathing deeply, she moved forward, and inch by inch she finally touched him.

Hinata slowly glided her hand down Kakashi's rigid member, mesmerized by how hot it felt against her palm. Kakashi watched as the indigo haired Hyuuga explored him with her finger tips, and bit back a moan, when he felt her flutter against every vein and ridge that lined his shaft. As Hinata stroke him, she could feel something wet dripped against her hand. The more she stroked, the more wetness she felt, making it easy for her to slide her palm against his member. Kakashi gritted his teeth as he tried hold back—attempting not to come too soon. Hinata had a rhythm going, moving her hand with precision, and forcing Kakashi to throw his head back against the mattress as he bucked his hips. Kakashi wanted her to see him as well, so he reached down and pulled his pants over his erection. He wanted to laugh when he saw the reaction on Hinata's face. Her white eyes were wide as she took sight of his hard and very large cock.

"Like what you see," he asked, chuckling while moving his hips. Hinata only blushed as she brushed her thumb against the flared purplish head, watching as pre-cum—which she knew was the source of the wetness—pooled out. Kakashi hissed as he watched her study his member, and nearly came when she lifted her hand to lick the pre cum off her fingers.

Grabbing the heiress by the shoulders, he flipped her on to the bed before kicking off his pants. Hinata followed suit by slipping out of her damp panties, giving the sensei full view of her naked body. Kakashi licked his lips hungrily when spotted the small tuft of blue hair that covered her hidden treasure. Lying right next to Hinata, he brought her up against his chest as they lie spooned together. Hinata could feel his rock hard member pressed against her buttocks as his hands moved skillfully across her supple body. Stopping at her ample chest, he nipped slightly at her shoulder before whispering against her skin.

"I want to go inside you so bad…but I don't know if you are ready."

Biting her lip, Hinata responded by grinding her backside against his engorged member. Kakashi groaned out at the sudden sensation, and squeezed her breast hard, making the young Hyuuga whimper.

"Oh Kami, Hinata, please stop." He groaned out. Hinata stilled her movements, and that was when Kakashi moved his hand between her legs. She gasped when his finger slipped between the lips of her warm sex, and Hinata squirmed against him in response.

Kakashi continued with his meticulous movements inside Hinata's femininity, and slowly pushed his fingers in and out of her. The constant throbbing in his heavy cock reminded him that he wanted more than anything to sink his flesh inside Hinata's tight heat.

Hinata cried out as she felt Kakashi's skill hands roam across her body, and she wanted him to claim her right now. She knew wouldn't be the same between the two of them, but any doubts she had back then had since disappeared. The way his hands were undoing her, she needed release badly, and without any warning she scooted away from his warm body, making the Jounin groan in protest. Moving onto her back, she pulled Kakashi on top of her, molding his hard body against her soft curves perfectly. Kakashi slid his hand down the length of her leg to hook around his waist, while his other hand grabbed his cock, pressing it against her sex. He rubbed his member against her slick heat, moaning as he suckled on her tender neck, while he listened closely at the sounds of Hinata's soft whimpers.

He needed this badly—more than anything. He could feel Hinata grip his shoulders as she rocked her body against him, forcing a moan from his lips. He lost all sense of reason, and slowly, he slipped inside her yielding flesh, pausing every now and then to relish in her tight walls closing in around him. Hinata bit her lip as she tried to bear the pain of him pushing inside of her. She closed her eyes tightly; hoping that the discomfort she was feeling would disappear.

Kakashi tried to will his body not to come too soon; finally he sunk himself completely inside of Hinata. She felt so hot and tight around his cock that it was causing him to shake with desire. With her face buried in the crook of Kakashi's neck, Hinata laid still as her body got used to the intrusion. When she finally looked up, she saw how Kakashi's eyes were screwed shut, and that his forehead was wrinkled in concentration as he tried to collect his bearings. Hinata reached forward to kiss him gently on the lips, before looking him straight eye and nodding for him to continue. Staring at her, Kakashi started with slow thrusts, watching those once innocent eyes stare at him with so much lust that it made a surge of desire shoot through Kakashi's body like lightening, forcing the silver haired man to speed up his movements. Hinata moved her hips against his as she let the sensations wash over her.

The rocked together in a wonderful dance—the lanterns around them flickered as the wind from the open window blew across their heated bodies. Hinata threw her head back in bliss, enjoying the pleasure that Kakashi was unleashing on her. Kakashi kissed and nipped down the column of Hinata's pale neck before stopping at her breasts, where he bent down to capture one the harden peaks into his hot mouth. The bed groaned in protest as their sweaty bodies slid against each other smoothly. The only thing that Kakashi could think of was the tightness and texture of Hinata's womanhood as he thrust deep within her, while feeling Hinata's soft breasts shake with each movement. Hinata moved her hands down Kakashi's flexing backside, urging him to move deeper and harder, and quickly yelled out when he responded to her with animalistic thrusts. The room became stifling hot as their bodies writhed and moved against each other as they groaned out each other names desperately.

The pleasure they felt was at its peak, and they wanted more than anything to feel that epic release. She watched him burn her with his gaze as he thrust inside of her with crazy abandon, and she could only do was whimper as he bent down to whisper sinful words in her ear. It wasn't long before Hinata could feel her orgasm approaching, and she cried out in pleasure as she felt the coil within her belly snap, releasing what was building up inside of her. She shuddered and shook, coming hard around Kakashi's thrusting cock, while she dug her fingernails into his muscular back. Kakashi, in turn, rose up on his arms, and pounded inside the heiress as he neared his end. Succumbing to his orgasm, he stiffened slightly, and came, thrusting erratically before finally collapsing on top of Hinata.

In the quiet room, they lie there exhausted for several moments with Kakashi's soften cock still buried inside of Hinata. With a groan, Kakashi rolled off Hinata, running a shaky hand through his damp hair as he lay beside her. Kakashi couldn't help but to chuckle. All the barriers between them have been torn down, and the only thing they can do is spend the rest of their days on the island basking in each other's loving attention. He looked down at Hinata, who was staring up at him with a satisfied expression on her beautiful face. Wrapping his arm around her, he brought her close as he buried his face in her damp hair. Outside the rain started to beat down on the roof. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't realize the storm had returned.

* * *

**Phew! Sorry for the wait, got stuck on some things. Anyway, my inspiration for this story was this movie called, The Lover. I saw it a few years ago, and certain parts in this fic are from the movie, although not entirely. I'm writing chapter five currently. **


	5. The Morning After

**Sorry about the delay, I had been busy with other things, plus this chapter was giving me some problems. **

**You know the drill. **

**Chapter 5: The Morning After**

**Warning: (There are a few lemons sprinkled here and there.) **

* * *

Morning had already arrived, when Hinata finally woke from her deep slumber. Taking a deep breath, she sighed in content, when she smelled the fresh rain wafting through the window, before shivering from the cool morning air. Beside her, lay a very naked Kakashi, who was still fast asleep, unaware of what was going on around him.

_This must have been the most sleep he has ever had,_ she thought wistfully.

Rolling over, Hinata snuggled against her lover, throwing her left arm around his torso, as she thought back to last night. She closed her eyes as those moments she shared with Kakashi replayed in her mind. She shivered again before looking up at the open window, and sighed.

Reluctantly, Hinata moved from Kakashi's body, and walked to window, closing it tightly. Outside, Hinata could still see the light rain fall down as the dark clouds above covered the morning sky, cloaking the sun's rays.

_I wonder what the others are doing. _

Looking over her shoulder, Kakashi was still asleep—dead to the world as Kiba's mother would say. He looked so peaceful, which was a far cry from last night. Hinata remembered the look of desperation and hunger that was etched on his handsome face. It reminded Hinata of some wild animal that briefly took over his body, but kept some semblance of his usual personality. Still, Hinata knew it was Kakashi all the way. This wild and untamed side of him was definitely new to her, and she wondered if hew as like this with his other lovers.

Walking back to the bed, she took her place beside Kakashi's sleeping form, and drifted off the sleep. It was moments later when she felt Kakashi move over her body. She immediately she accepted him, spreading her legs wide as he slowly thrust his shaft inside of her aching flesh. They moved against each other in bliss until they were brought to an epic release—an instant wake up call for the both of them. She could feel Kakashi pour into her once more as she milked every last drop from him.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he turned around and saw Hinata curled up beside him sleeping peacefully. His eyes roamed over her pale figure, and he could feel the slight stirring in his cock from the memories of his body slamming against her supple flesh. Hinata let out a breathy sigh as she rolled over on her back, her breasts jiggled from the slight movement. He could feel that familiar feeling bubble up inside of him, as the stirring in his groin grew persistent. The more he watched her sleep, the more he felt that coil of desire, which led straight to his cock. He had to have her once more. Moving over her, he pressed against her soft body, and was met with Hinata's heavy lidded gaze. Hinata accepted him as he pushed deep inside of her warm flesh. He thrust into her with abandon until he felt Hinata tight walls contract around his member, setting off his own orgasm.

Hinata could feel Kakashi pull out of her, and roll onto his side. She looked over at her lover, who was breathing heavily from exhaustion—his eyes were closed tight as pushed his damp hair out of his face with a shaky hand. He was completely flushed as beads of sweat slid down his body like rain. Moving onto her side, she gently moved her hand against his broad chest. Kakashi was still as he relished in her soft caresses—every so often Hinata could hear her name against his lips.

"Did you sleep well," he asked—his eyes still closed. Hinata moved in closer as she laid her head on his sweaty chest.

"Yes I did," she whispered as she ran her fingers through the tight coil of hair that led to his now flaccid member. "I don't want to leave the bed," she added before kissing his flushed skin. Groaning, Kakashi pulled Hinata into his arms, and shifted their bodies until they both were spooning against each other—a remnant from last night.

"I don't want to leave either," he moaned against her ear, cupping one of her breasts in his large hand. For a moment Hinata wondered if he was talking about something else entirely, but that thought quickly faded as she felt him grind against her body as his hand made its way between her sticky thighs.

She was in for a long morning.

* * *

When Hinata finally awoke for a third time, Kakashi was no longer beside her. Sitting up, she stretched wincing slightly from the soreness of her body. She and Kakashi made love a few more times this morning, each time was more body bending and intense than the previous. Hinata blushed. Kakashi was a certainly a demanding lover, but she wasn't exactly innocent as well. One particular sexual position had Kakashi holding her leg up in the air as he slammed into her like animal; the orgasm was so intense that her leg had slipped from Kakashi's grip and she ended up hitting his head with the heel of her foot. Surprisingly, Kakashi simply shook it off, and continued to fuck her until he found his own release. Afterwards Kakashi collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap—his body too exhausted to move. The intensity from their orgasms had every part of their bodies reeling. Even now Hinata shuddered from the memory, while she felt a lingering throb in her womanhood.

As she moved from her bed, she could feel some of Kakashi's essence pool out of her body. She was in need of a bath. Grabbing her yukata that was hanging on the bed post, she headed towards the kitchen. Looking at the stove, she saw that Kakashi had already made lunch, and was grateful for the jounin-sensei, because her stomach started to growl as soon as she smelled the delicious mouth watering food.

"Enjoy your nap," Kakashi said as he made his way out of the bathroom. He had woken up an hour earlier and decided to cook the both of them lunch. He watched as Hinata piled her plate with food, and quickly sat down, hunger evident on her still sleepy face.

"I thought you would never wake up," he said sitting down to join her.

"What time is it?" She asked before taking a bite to eat.

"It's after one o'clock."

"Oh," she said, looking embarrassed. People in her family had a rigid schedule, and had to get up before noon. Sleeping in wasn't encouraged, since it lacked discipline on the person's part. The last and only time she did that, her father was at her door wondering when she will get up. She had to explain to him that she came home late from a mission, and deathly tired from it. Luckily for her, he accepted her reason, but not before telling her to get up anyway.

Well, here father wasn't here. If he was, sleeping in would be the last thing that would anger him.

As she ate, she looked up and noticed that the ceiling fans were whirling above them. She then saw few of the lights were on, and she could hear a buzzing sound from the refrigerator. Before she could say anything about it, Kakashi interrupted.

"The power came back on, just before I left. Although, I'm not sure how long they will stay on."

"Do you know how long we will be here? It's been almost a week, and soon the village will wonder where we are. She said as she got up to put her plate away. Kakashi stayed silent for a moment, as he thought things through. Finally he spoke.

"There wasn't a deadline set for this mission, but I believe Lady Tsunade expects us back sometime this weekend. So when the weather is better, I will send a messenger bird out with a letter explaining everything that has happened, and to expect us much later."

"How much later," Hinata asked as she stood beside a seated Kakashi. He became silent once again; his distant eyes were glued to the bathroom door. Hinata considered nudging him, but quickly yelp when he pulled her into his lap. She could hear him chuckling darkly as his hand swept through her long indigo locks. Hinata felt a shiver go through her body, but for some reason she couldn't move from his embrace.

"As long as what I want to," He whispered in her ear. Hinata wanted to protest, but was quickly silenced when Kakashi opened up her yukata to fondle her sensitive breasts. He pulled on her turgid peaks as kissed down her neck, stopping at every erogenous zone that he had discovered last night.

"Oh, sensei!" Hinata cried out as she felt Kakashi's hand slide down to sink his fingers inside of sex.

"Hmm, I think Hinata-sama needs her bath." Suddenly, Kakashi picked Hinata up, and carried her to the bathroom. Inside she watched as he ran a much longed for hot bath, and was thankful for the power returning.

After the tub was full, Hinata slid out of her yukata and slipped inside the relaxing bath. Kakashi only watched as Hinata lathered her body with sweet smelling soap. His pants started to feel tight, and he shifted his body for relief.

"You know, Hinata. The tub is large enough for the two of us. So how about I join you," he said as removed his clothes. Hinata didn't say anything. She knew he was going to join her regardless. She scooted forward as Kakashi moved in behind her. They both sighed as the felt each others bodies pressed against one another. The water in the tub was starting to spill out, but they didn't notice or care. Hinata was too distracted by Kakashi soapy hands sliding across her body, while Kakashi could feel Hinata's round bottom grind against his arousal, forcing the silver haired man to moan.

"Hinata turn around," Kakashi ordered. He sounded like they were on a mission. Hinata did as she was told. More water spilled from the tub as Hinata shifted her body until she was facing Kakashi. He then pulled her against him until she was straddling his lap.

"You know what to do next," He said gruffly, leaning backwards against the tub. Hinata only nodded as she took his hard member in her hand, and placed it against the lips of her sex.

It was then, when she felt his girth push inside of her aching flesh, and saw the hungry look on his handsome face, that she realized he didn't give a damn about going back to Konoha.

* * *

Hinata spent the last hour writing in her journal, while Kakashi sat at the kitchen table reading one of his books. Hinata was worried. Was her suspicions correct, and Kakashi wanted the two of them to stay much longer, if not forever? For as long as she remembered, Kakashi was incredibly loyal to the village, and to abandon it just like made everything strange to her. After their romp in bath tub, he didn't say anything else, but only gave her a kiss on the lips, slipped on his clothes and headed out the door leaving her with the mess they made on the floor.

After she finished, she put her journal off to the side, and rolled onto her back, sighing loudly. She then looked over at Kakashi, who nose was still buried in his book—she can see his eyes darting from side to side as he devoured the text. Looking away from him, she turned her attention to the ceiling, admiring the strange decorations that covered it. They looked like seal markings. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, smelling the lingering scent of their dinner.

"I wonder when the weather will pass," She spoke.

"I will give it a few days," he replied, his eyes still glued to his book.

"Then we can leave."

Kakashi didn't say anything. Looking over at him, Hinata saw Kakashi peering at her over his book.

"It's possible," he replied in a vagueness that was usual for him. Hinata could only nod, and turn away from the white haired man.

Kakashi tried to read his book, but was distracted by the nagging feelings he was having. He didn't feel the need to leave this place. He couldn't understand why, and it bothered him. Kakashi knew he couldn't keep Hinata holed up here forever. The others will start searching, and they won't rest until they were found. Hyuuga Hiashi would see to that.

Suddenly something in his mind snapped, and Kakashi saw a rush of thoughts invade his clouded mind.

_We could move away from here, and onto a far away island just like this one, so Konoha could never track us down._

_Or maybe, we could change their names, and live together in peace…like husband and wife._

Kakashi mind was in daze as he tried to rationalize the possible treason he considered committing. The sudden onslaught of thoughts pricked and prodded at his subconscious like tiny nagging pins.

Stunned, Kakashi shook his head. What was wrong with him? He can't do this to himself and Hinata. He can't abandon his village and home. Hinata wouldn't allow it—unless, she's convinced somehow…unless she becomes…

"Hinata are you on any birth control," he asked. Hinata, who was leaning on the edge of the bed to grab her fallen journal, was caught by surprise and ended up landing face first on the floor. Quickly, she stood up, and glared suspiciously at the older nin.

"Wh-what? She sputtered out.

"Are you on any contraception? I haven't been using any protection," Kakashi said pointedly. Something in his mind was screaming for her to say no.

Hinata opened her mouth to say something, but before she could answer they heard a loud knock at the door.

"Yo, is anyone there?" It was Kouta. Kakashi quickly grabbed his mask that hanging around his neck and slipped it on his face.

Turning on her heels, Hinata answered the door, smiling once she saw the pudgy man, grinning broadly at her.

"Nice seeing you again, Kouta-san," Hinata said ushering the man inside the apartment. Closing his umbrella, he stepped right in, before speaking.

"It's been awhile since I've seen the two of you. Decided to check up on ya, I hope you guys aren't bored. Unfortunately the storm has kept things around here slow.

"Oh no, Kouta-san, I'm enjoying the peace and relaxation…Kakashi-sensei as well. Kakashi only nodded.

"So, I see the power is back on this side of the island," the older man said, looking around the room.

"Yes, and I'm happy for that. I hope they stay on for the time being."

"Ah yes, with this weather you can't be sure about anything. From what I've heard the storm will be letting up soon. Afterwards the boats will leave port, and you guys can finally go home."

"Ah, Kouta-san, that's good news. Thanks!"

"No problem dear, but letting you know that you may not be able to leave until the end of next week at the least. Also, be cautious, anything can happen during that period of time, but just keep those pretty little fingers and toes cross…eh."

"Will do sir," Hinata said. Kakashi inwardly grumbled.

"One more thing," Kouta added. Hinata nodded for him to continue.

"Would you like to meet someone," Kouta asked grinning from ear to ear. Hinata's eyebrows rose at his question. Kakashi simply frowned and leaned forward in his seat.

"I-I guess so." She mumbled, stealing a glance at Kakashi, who looked at the man suspiciously.

"Well it's my nephew…I told him about you, and how you are the cutest little thing I laid eyes on. Well it got him curious, and he wants to meet you. I was wondering if it would be okay with you."

Hinata fidgeted. She didn't know how to answer.

"I know you probably not up to meeting people, but my nephew is a good natured boy, and gentleman. My darling sister raised him wonderfully." Hinata looked at the man's eager face, and finally made her decision.

"Well, I don't mind at all, Kouta-san. Hinata said. She watched as Kouta face beamed in triumph. Kakashi looked impassive.

"Ho Ho! That's good to hear. He's about your age, and has a good head on his shoulders, you two will hit it off quickly. How about tomorrow around 6 pm? Kakashi can come as well."

"That would be fine," Hinata bowed as she led him out the door.

See you all tomorrow," he said before waving off. Hinata closed the door. She looked over her shoulder at Kakashi who was drumming his fingers against the table. His eyes were unreadable, but from his body language Hinata knew he wasn't pleased.

"I can't believe you agreed to his invitation," Kakashi said. His voice sounded irritated and accusatory. Hinata bit her lip nervously.

"I was being nice, sensei," she answered as moved into the chair across from him. She didn't like the atmosphere he was radiating.

"Too damn nice," Kakashi said coldly.

"I don't understand. Why is it so wrong to meet Kouta-san's nephew."

"Hinata, he wants you to meet his nephew because Kouta has eyes on your clan's wealth and power. Yes Kouta is a nice and decent guy, but I've been around him long enough to know that he's very ambitious, and you sweetheart, with your nobility and family prestige, is his potential meal ticket."

Hinata was speechless at Kakashi's little outburst. He was being unreasonable. Yes, she figured that Kouta would want a union between her and his nephew, but she was only meeting the young man out of good will. Afterwards, she will be back in Konoha, and Kouta's nephew will be far from her mind. It annoyed her that he is treating her like she's some silly naïve thing.

"Why are you acting this way all of a sudden? It's just dinner. She explained.

"Yeah, but I'm looking out for your well being."

"No, I think it's because you are acting like a jealous little boy, and is looking out for yourself." She snapped back. Hinata felt a bit of satisfaction when she saw the Jounin's eyes widen in shock before he quickly went back to his usual impassive guarded expression.

Kakashi didn't say anything, but slowly stood up from his seat. The tension between them was become uncomfortable, and he needed to get away. The truth left a bitter taste in his mouth.

_It was because, she was right, and it annoys me. _

He headed towards the door, picking up his sandals along the way.

"I didn't answer you question from earlier," She said. Kakashi paused and turned around.

"The answer is yes. I bet that pleases you," she added, smiling at the white haired man.

_Actually it doesn't. _He thought ruefully as he inwardly sighed.

Without word, Kakashi gave Hinata a sharp nod before heading out the door, leaving the heiress with her own tumultuous thoughts.


End file.
